A travers mes yeux
by Sakuraharuno24
Summary: Elle détestait Tsunade de l'avoir envoyé dans cette mission aussi minable. Elle détestait les "habits" qu'elle portait. Et elle détestait qu'il la voit ainsi. One-shot. Avec lemon. Sasusaku


**A travers mes yeux**

**Je détestais Tsunade. J'en étais quasiment certaine.**

**Non, parce que m'envoyer en mission pour récolter des informations sur un contrebandier minable était déjà humiliant, le faire dans un bar miteux où l'attraction principale est de boire le plus possible, tout en tripotant les serveuses ridiculement vêtues (si on pouvait appeler ça des vêtements) sans oublier de les arroser copieusement de plaisanteries obscènes devait clairement me conduire à changer de pays et à devenir éleveuse de moutons, en faisant en sorte que plus jamais Tsunade et ses idées tordues ne puissent me retrouver.**

**J'avançais donc pour prendre une commande en évitant pour la énième fois une main baladeuse. En même temps, je pouvais comprendre. Ma jupe était tellement courte que ça en devenait un appel au viol. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que je le laisserai faire. Si je pouvais garder un minimum de fierté… Enfin, il était dur de parler d'orgueil dans cette situation…**

**- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que vous désirez ? annonçai-je d'une voix candide, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres, décidée à faire en sorte que cette mission se finisse vite et bien.**

**Par chance, le client à qui je m'adressai était jeune, plus que moi. Ce qui explique sûrement son manque de répartie grivoise.**

**- Un… verre de sake, madame, demanda-t-il à ma poitrine, les yeux rivés sur mon décolleté extrêmement plongeant.**

**Je me fis violence pour ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait certainement pas l'âge requis pour boire de l'alcool, et lui répondit calmement.**

**- Je vous rapporte ça tout de suite, dis-je, mon sourire plaqué aux lèvres comme si je l'avais dessiné au feutre indélébile. Au moins.**

**Après avoir réussi l'exploit de retourner au bar sans être touché ou attrapée au vol pour faire l'objet de propositions aussi dénuées d'originalité que déplacées – oh miracle -, je m'accordais une pause en prétextant une envie pressante.**

**Le chef de l'établissement m'y autorisa. Après tout, je n'étais pas une véritable employée, et la perspective de se retrouver en face d'une kunoichi en colère n'était pas des plus attrayantes, même pour un imbécile comme lui.**

**Dieu merci, ils étaient vides. J'approchai de l'évier pour me rafraichir un peu le visage. Il régnait une chaleur insupportable dans cette foutue salle, et ma tenue en cuir ne m'aidait pas franchement à me rafraîchir. En plus, mon corset était beaucoup trop serré, parce que non, clairement, je n'ai pas une taille de mannequin, et je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter du 34. Je fais deux tailles de plus. Et oui, je sais que je suis grosse. J'avais une grosse poitrine : jamais je ne l'aurais cru. A vrai dire, elle avait poussé d'un coup, et en l'espace de trois mois, j'avais pris deux bonnets supplémentaires. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé aux hommes du village. Malheureusement.**

**Je comprenais un peu mieux Hinata, maintenant.**

**Je refusai d'accorder un regard à mon visage, parce que je n'étais pas devenu masochiste, et que je savais que mon front n'avait pas miraculeusement rapetissé, que mes lèvres n'étaient pas devenues moins pulpeuses, et que mes cheveux n'étaient pas par un quelconque prodige devenu d'une couleur normale. Tout ça à cause d'une fichue promesse à ma mère de ne jamais me les teindre.**

**Je soupirai. Il était 1h27. Ma mission finissait officiellement à 2h00 du matin. Plus que 33 minutes de torture. Ensuite, je brûlerai ce foutu uniforme, je rentrerai chez moi, prendrai un bain et tenterai d'oublier cette histoire. Et si quelqu'un m'en parlait, je nierai. En bloc.**

**Je sortis des toilettes et reprit mon plateau, attrapant un verre de sake, pour le servir au petit jeune. Qui semblerait malheureusement avoir pris plus d'assurance.**

**- Eh, ma jolie, tu voudrais pas t'asseoir et nous tenir compagnie à moi et à ma…**

**J'étais réellement maudite.**

**- Je suis désolée, ânonnai-je d'une voix innocente, mais je suis en service, et je ne peux pas m'arrêter.**

**Je me retournai et m'apprêtai à retourner prendre des commandes, quand je le vis. Un homme, dans le coin, dissimulé sous une cape noire. Un verre de sake visiblement à moitié vide devant lui, il devait me regarder. Devait parce que je ne voyais absolument par son visage. D'une part il était trop loin, d'autre part, il avait une capuche. Ce qui ne m'aidait pas vraiment.**

**Mais ce qui me perturba, c'est que c'était un ninja. Oh, il cachait habilement son chakra, et un autre que moi s'y serait laissé prendre, mais je n'étais pas la meilleure de ma promotion, en maîtrise de chakra pour rien. Et, soyons clair, aucun ninja ne viendrait dans ce trou à rats. Du moins, je l'espérais. Parce que sinon, il n'y avait plus aucune fierté à être shinobi.**

**Mon intérêt pour cette homme explique sans doute que je n'ai pas entendu le petit jeune se lever et me poser la main aux fesses, tout émoustillé, me susurrer d'une façon censée être sensuel qu'il avait des besoins à assouvir, là, maintenant.**

**Charmant.**

**Et clairement, j'étais coincée. Parce qu'il n'était que 1h58, et que je ne pouvais pas faire sauter ma couverture. Ma conscience professionnelle me perdra.**

**Donc je ne savais strictement pas quoi faire, et l'ivrogne en face de moi en profitait pour me faire lentement reculer, certainement dans le but d'aller aux toilettes, et, comme il disait si joliment, d'assouvir ses besoins.**

**Il n'y parvint jamais.**

**Parce qu'une main s'était posée sur son bras et l'avait stoppé net dans son élan.**

**En levant les yeux vers le sauveur de ma vertu, je reconnus le ninja encapuchonné. Et si lui devait connaître mon identité (parce que clairement, les filles aux cheveux roses ne courent pas les rues, et que j'étais relativement connue dans le monde des shinobis pour être l'apprentie de Tsunade-sama), j'ignorais totalement la sienne. Ce qui était relativement injuste.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, j'étais là le premier, attends ton tour, beugla mon client frustrée et insatisfait.**

**N'importe qui se serait tu en voyant les yeux – littéralement – rouges qui se posèrent sur lui. C'est ce que je fis.**

**Car il n'y avait qu'une seule personne en vie qui possédait encore les deux sharingans.**

**Je déteste vraiment Tsunade.**

**Néanmoins, dans un élan de bravoure sans doute causée par l'alcool, le petit jeune lui tint tête.**

**- Eh, c'est bon, je veux juste me la faire. C'est qu'une allumeuse, on s'en fout. Et puis, si tu veux, j'te la filerai après.**

**Et avec délectation, je lus l'heure sur la pendule.**

**2h02.**

**J'adressai alors un magnifique sourire au jeune ivrogne avant de lui retourner ce qui était sûrement la plus belle droite de sa vie. Et ça faisait un bien fou.**

**- Que je ne te reprenne plus jamais à traîner dans un bar, à boire de l'alcool, et encore moins à t'adresser à une femme de cette façon. Quelle que soit sa condition. Compris ?**

**Il acquiesca, mort de trouille. Vraiment mort de trouille d'ailleurs, si on en jugeait par la tâche sur son pantalon.**

**Je balançai mon tablier à terre, et sortit rapidement de la pièce devenue silencieuse pour rejoindre l'escalier qui menait au chambre. Parce qu'en plus de tenir un bar miteux, le gérant possédait aussi un hôtel de passe. Réellement charmant.**

**J'avais cru qu'il me laisserait tranquille. Je m'étais trompé.**

**- Comment se fait-il que tu sois dans ce trou ?**

**Je soupirai, et me retournai pour lui faire face. Il avait enlevé sa capuche et Dieu qu'il était beau. J'avais feint de ne pas le remarquer à son retour, deux ans plus tôt. Parce que j'avais décidé de ne plus être amoureuse de lui. Ca faisait bien trop mal. Et j'en avais assez de souffrir. En plus c'était une cause perdue d'avance. Il suffisait de le regarder.**

**Il était magnifique. Un ange noir. Ses cheveux tombaient délicatement sur ses joues, le reste se dressant en pique sur sa nuque. Ils avaient légèrement poussés depuis l'époque où ils étaient genins. Sa peau, aussi pâle que l'ivoire, sans aucun défaut, en partie parce qu'à chaque fois que j'avais du le soigner, je commençais par son visage. Parce que, pour moi, le visage de Sasuke était trop précieux pour qu'il soit abîmé. Ses lèvres fines, et tellement parfaites. Attirantes. Et ses yeux. Bon sang que j'aimais ses yeux. Noirs, profonds, et tellement, tellement ensorcelants.**

**Et moi. Qu'avais-je ? Des cheveux roses immondes, des foutus yeux verts qui juraient affreusement avec, des foutus lèvres charnues, une taille minuscule, une poitrine bien trop grosse, et, soyons honnête, des hanches généreuses. Je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas mannequin. Loin de là.**

**- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Sasuke.**

**Il ne fit guère attention à mon intervention et se rapprocha de moi, et j'avais vraiment besoin qu'il arrête, parce que cette proximité ne me plaisait pas. Enfin, plutôt, cette proximité me plaisait bien trop pour que ce soit sain. Et je refusais de retomber prisonnière de cet homme. J'avais assez pris de coups, merci.**

**- Est-ce que tu as au moins une idée de ce que les hommes pensent en te voyant habillée ainsi ?**

**Oh oui, j'en avais une. Je n'avais enduré toutes les plaisanteries salaces pour rien.**

**- Ecoute, je crois que ce ne sont franchement pas tes affaires, alors j'apprécierais vraiment que tu fasses la même chose qu'au village, c'est-à-dire ne pas me parler et me laisser tranquille, okay ? Ce serait vraiment super gentil.**

**Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il était blessé. Une seconde. Ensuite il m'a empoigné le bras et a serré assez fort pour que je ne puisse pas m'échapper, sans néanmoins me faire mal, et il m'a littéralement traînée jusqu'à une chambre, en me poussant vers le lit, claquant violemment la porte. **

**- Bon dieu, Sasuke, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? me plaignis-je, les attaches de mon foutu corset s'enfonçant dans la peau de mon dos, ce qui était particulièrement douloureux.**

**Il ne dit mot et se tourna vers moi, et planta ses prunelles délicieusement sombre dans les miennes, et je fus incapable de continuer, parce qu'il était tellement… magnétique. Hypnotisant. Personne ne pouvait lui résister. Surtout pas moi.**

**Il s'approcha lentement de moi, et c'était effrayant, mais en même temps, c'était tout ce que je désirais, parce que je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'est qu'il me prenne, là, qu'il enlève mes vêtements, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il pose ses mains sur mon corps, qu'il ne fasse qu'un avec moi, qu'il se plonge en moi. Je souhaitais le voir avec une expression de désir, de plaisir. Je voulais qu'il ait envie de moi. Désespérément. **

**Il posa sa main sur ma joue, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas gémir, parce que sa peau sur la mienne, c'était… incroyable.**

**Puis il la retira, et je remarquai qu'elle était bizarrement tâché de beige, et de rose. Etrange.**

**- Tu es bien trop maquillée. Ca ne te va pas.**

**Oh. C'était du maquillage. Il n'avait fait ça que pour ça.**

**Et ca me faisait mal. Parce que j'avais espéré que ce soit pour moi. Parce qu'il en avait envie. Inconcevable. J'étais idiote.**

**- Ecoute, je sais parfaitement que je suis ridicule. Je sais que tout ces foutus vêtements ne me vont pas, qu'ils ne réussissent même pas à me rendre un tant soit peu attirante, parce que je ne suis pas belle, et que je n'ai rien pour moi, mis à part cette foutue intelligence qui fait que je me rends compte de tout ça, mais ça ne te donne en aucun cas le droit de te foutre de moi. Tu es as la chance de tout avoir pour toi, ce n'est pas une raison pour te permettre de te moquer aussi impunément des gens.**

**Et malheureusement, je n'avais pas réussi à être digne et des larmes coulaient abondamment sur mon visage, sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. C'était lamentable.**

**- Et maintenant que tu m'as vu dans un état aussi pathétique, je te demanderais de m'accorder une faveur et de partir, maintenant. Je crois que j'en ai assez pris pour la soirée.**

**Et je me retournai, dans l'espoir qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse tranquille, avec mes foutues larmes, que je puisse broyer du noir seule, et qu'enfin je puisse m'endormir en espérant que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Ce que je souhaitais de tout mon cœur.**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais ridicule. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé.**

**- Oh, pitié, ne me fais pas croire ça, répondis-je en me tournant de nouveau vers lui. Tu m'as toujours trouvé lourde, et pathétique. Je le sais depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Et je ne suis plus aussi naïve qu'avant ; je n'espère plus que tu change d'avis. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, moi et ma foutue laideur, ma foutue incapacité à faire les choses bien, ma foutue incompétence à me faire aimer.**

**Il me regarda, et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait encore ici. Je lui avais clairement dit de partir. Et je pensais que mon discours, aussi affligeant soit-il, était ne serait-ce qu'un peu touchant. Que fallait-il de plus pour qu'il parte ?**

**Il s'approcha de nouveau de moi, et je reculai, réussissant cette fois à bouger. Il n'en tint pas compte, et continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que je sois coincée par le mur. J'avalais ma salive et fermai les yeux, pour éviter de voir ce qui allait se passer, car ce ne serait certainement pas bon pour moi. D'une certaine manière, tout ce qui impliquait Sasuke Uchiwa était mauvais pour moi. Parce que j'étais définitivement bien trop amoureuse de lui.**

**- Je voudrais tellement que tu te voies à travers mes yeux, pour que tu puisses comprendre à quel point tu es magnifique.**

**Hein ?**

**J'ouvris les yeux, stupéfaite, parce qu'il semblait impossible qu'il ait dit ça. Bon dieu, d'une part, c'était Sasuke Uchiwa. Froid. Impassible. Insensible à la gente féminine. Et puis, m'associer au mot magnifique était clairement impossible.**

**Il passa doucement sa main sur mes cheveux, les caressa, prit une mèche et la fit glisser entre ses doigts.**

**- Tes cheveux sont…sublimes. Leur couleur est originale, mais elle me plaît, et en plus, je suis certain de pouvoir te retrouver au milieu d'une foule.**

**Hébétée, je le laissais poser sa main sur mon visage se frayant un chemin sur mon front.**

**- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu faisais tout un complexe sur ton front, je le trouve parfaitement acceptable. Il y juste plus de place pour l'embrasser.**

**Ses doigts redescendirent lentement vers mes paupières, et il enleva surement une partie de mon fard à paupière criard.**

**- Tes yeux sont captivants. On dirait deux émeraudes. Ils sont tellement envoutants que je rêverais de m'y perdre pendant des heures. Ils donnent un éclat naturel à ton visage, et leur couleur s'accorde on ne peut mieux avec celle de tes cheveux.**

**Il caressa de son pouce son nez, en traçant la ligne.**

**- Ton nez est on ne peut plus adorable, et je l'aime parce qu'il te permettra de sentir mon odeur quand tu seras dans mes bras.**

**Puis il descendit tout doucement sur ma bouche, et effleura mes lèvres, chassant le rouge à lèvre que j'avais mis.**

**- Quand à tes lèvres… Ce sont les plus belles que j'ai jamais vues, ce qui explique sûrement que j'ai envie de t'embrasser à chaque fois que je les vois. Ce que je vais faire maintenant.**

**Et il le fit. Il se pencha et posa sa bouche contre la mienne. Naturellement. Aussi simplement que ça. Je ne réagis que quand il la pressa davantage, passant sa main sur le bas de mon dos, pour me rapprocher doucement mais sûrement de lui.**

**Alors, je lui rendis son baiser avec fougue et désespoir, parce qu'il avait été si gentil, parce qu'il était doux à en pleurer, parce que je l'aimais, bordel, plus que n'importe quoi, plus que n'importe qui. Je me serrais contre lui avec force, m'accrochant à ses épaules comme si j'allais tomber, mon visage contre le tien, mes lèvres bougeant furieusement sur les siennes. Il dut comprendre que j'étais à deux doigts de tomber parce qu'il me déposa doucement sur le lit, en s'allongeant au-dessus de moi, sans quitter mes lèvres, parce que s'il l'avait fait, j'aurais manqué d'air. J'avais besoin de le sentir, contre moi, sur ma peau. Il était tout, à ce moment là, et rien ne comptait plus que son corps pressé contre le mien.**

**Il descendit lentement ses baisers sur mon cou, et je laisser échapper un gémissement, puis un autre quand il approcha de ma poitrine, et que ses mains passèrent subtilement derrière mon dos pour dégrafer habilement mon bustier. Et quand il l'enleva, la honte ne m'effleura même pas l'esprit, parce qu'il chuchota aussitôt.**

**- Tu as la peau la plus douce et la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue.**

**Et il prit mon sein en bouche, et mon corps s'arqua sous le sien, parce que c'était bon, et que j'aimais ça. Et mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux sombres, tandis que mon souffle devenait court. Je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Il le vit et remonta à mes lèvres pour m'embrasser, glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres, l'enroulant autour de la mienne, dans une vague de passion incontrôlable. Jamais je n'aurais cru être transportée aussi loin par un simple baiser. Mais c'était lui…**

**- Ne retiens plus jamais tes gémissements, c'est la plus belle mélodie que j'ai entendue… Et je suis le seul à pouvoir les entendre…**

**Et il redescendit vers ma poitrine, pendant que mon corps se collait au sien, et qu'inconsciemment je plaquais sa tête contre mon sein, laissant échapper de légers soupirs quand il le mordillait.**

**Puis ses lèvres tracèrent une ligne de baisers sur mon ventre, descendant jusqu'à ma jupe. Et mon corps se tendit instinctivement, et j'avais envie de le supplier de continuer de descendre, parce que j'en avais **_**besoin**_**. **

**Il se releva légèrement, et prise de panique, j'agrippai son tee-shirt, croisant ses yeux, l'implorant de rester, et de ne pas me quitter, de rester avec moi. Il dut comprendre, car son regard surpris se mua en pure tendresse, et il se baissa pour embrasser mes yeux humides.**

**- Je ne pars pas, Sakura, je ne te quitterai jamais.**

**Et je savais que si j'avais été dans mon état normal, je me serais dit qu'il l'avait déjà fait une fois, et qu'il était parfaitement capable de le refaire. Mais je n'étais pas en mesure de réfléchir, j'étais bien trop obnubilée par lui, par le moindre de ses gestes, par le moindre de ses baisers, de ses caresses. Il enleva son tee-shirt, nous mettant à égalité.**

**Avec hésitation, je levais lentement ma main vers son buste, pour finalement la déposer contre sa peau. Doucement, tout doucement, je la fis bouger, pour caresser son torse imberbe, touchant sa peau à la splendeur d'albâtre, traçant le contour de ses muscles, m'émerveillant de leur dureté, savourant la douceur de son corps. Il émit un léger grognement, qui me fit encore plus d'effet, quand je relevai mon buste pour déposer un baiser sur son torse, laissant ma langue parcourir les contours de ses abdominaux.**

**Il me rallongea doucement, et entreprit d'enlever ma jupe, et le dernier de mes sous-vêtements. J'étais nue devant lui, et je n'éprouvais aucune honte, parce qu'il me regardait avec une sorte d'admiration, une sorte d'éblouissement que c'en était exaltant.**

**Il embrassa mon bas-ventre, et je serrais les dents sous cette douce torture, les yeux clos pour mieux apprécier ses caresses. Puis il descendit entre mes cuisses, et ce fut juste prodigieux. Tellement agréable que je ne pus m'empêcher de crier, tandis que mon corps bougeait tout seul, transporté par le plaisir. Et quand j'atteignis les étoiles, j'y vis son visage. Il était mon ciel.**

**Il enleva son pantalon, son boxer, et s'installa entre mes jambes. J'écartais les cuisses pour les nouer autour de sa taille, et levai le bassin, pour le rapprocher de lui, pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais envie, que j'avais besoin de lui, en moi, tout de suite.**

**Et il comprit.**

**Il entra en moi, et ce fut comme si c'était la chose pour laquelle j'étais née. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien, absolument rien de mieux que de le sentir, bouger lentement en moi, ne faire de nos deux corps enlacés qu'un, d'entendre son souffle saccadé, plus court de minutes en minutes, de regarder les rares gouttes de sueur sur son front, de laisser mon corps onduler au rythme du sien, de sentir la boule au creux de mon bas ventre grandir, petit à petit, de me sentir partir, lentement, de contempler l'expression de plaisir sur son visage, de le voir approcher du paroxysme de la jouissance, et enfin, enfin, de me sentir atteindre une nouvelle fois le ciel, mais cette fois, il m'y accompagnait. Et c'était la meilleure chose au monde.**

**Il se coucha à mes côtés, reprenant son souffle, comme moi, et m'attira dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre lui, et j'étais plus heureuse que je ne l'avais été depuis des années. Parce qu'il était mien, c'était clair maintenant. Il m'appartenait autant que je lui appartenais. Et ça me plaisait.**

**Il n'avait pas besoin de dire qu'il m'aimait. Je le savais. Tout comme il savait que moi aussi.**

**Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais pour lui.**

**Il était tout. Et c'était extrêmement agréable. J'étais d'accord pour que mon monde se réduise à lui. Parce qu'il le transformait en quelque chose de beau, de pur, et de sublime.**

**Au retour de ma mission, j'annonçais à Tsunade que je refuserais ce genre de missions à l'avenir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de poser de question, comprenant la raison en voyant nos deux mains enlacées.**

**Il ne nous fallut que deux semaines pour décider d'habiter ensemble. Il fallut rénover le quartier Uchiwa, mais ça ne posa aucun problème. Ce fut lui qui s'occupa de la pièce où ses parents avaient été tués. Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis son retour. Il la détruisit. Il n'avait plus besoin de repenser à son passé. Il préférait se consacrer au présent.**

**Et moi aussi.**

**Je me fichais des ragots qui disaient qu'il n'avait fait ça que pour rétablir son clan. Je connaissais la vérité. Il m'aimait.**

**J'en eus la preuve quand mes nausées commencèrent et que les examens confirmèrent que j'étais enceinte. Je lui annonçai la nouvelle, et il ne dit rien, de longues minutes, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, enlaçant mon ventre de ses bras, tandis que je caressais ses cheveux. Il ne prononça que trois mots. Trois mots d'amour qu'il ne m'avait jamais dit.**

**Et j'eus la certitude que je serais heureuse. A jamais.**

**Parce qu'il m'avait montré notre monde… A travers ses yeux.**

**FIN**

**Petit one-shot qui m'est venu subitement à l'esprit, jeudi soir, et que je viens juste de finir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Ce n'est que mon troisième lemon, en réalité, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne suis pas experte en la matière. Tout ce que j'essaye, c'est de ne pas sombrer dans le sexe pour le sexe, et de l'utiliser pour montrer des sentiments.**

**Quand à la description de Sakura, je voulais pour une fois arrêter de la présenter comme une fille extrêmement belle, et au physique parfait. Prouver qu'elle était belle, même si elle ne respectait pas les critères de beauté actuelle. Et puis surtout, que même une fille pas forcément grande, et pas vraiment mince, pouvait aussi attirer les gens.**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup aimé mettre en relief le trait de caractère de Sakura qui est le manque de confiance en soi. Parce que c'est certain que Sakura ne croit pas en ses capacités. On le voit quand elle se dit qu'elle est moins bonne que Sasuke et Naruto. Et puis, elle est la seule à ne pas avoir de technique héréditaires, avec Naruto, mais comme Naruto a Kyuubi… Voilà quoi.**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Bisouxxxxxxx à tous,**

**Sakuraharuno24**


End file.
